corposcindosisfandomcom-20200215-history
References
Molho1980 Pulmonary functional abnormalities after upper dorsal sympathectomy. A comparison between the supraclavicular and transaxillary approaches. Molho M,Shemesh E,Gordon D,Adar R (1980) Chest 77:651–655 PubMed full text pdf Hashmonai2003 History of sympathetic surgery M.Hashmonai D.Kopelman Clin Auton Res (2003) 13 1:I/6–I/9 PubMed Hashmonai2003B The pathophysiology of cervical and upper thoracic sympathetic surgery. Hashmonai M, Kopelman D. Clin Auton Res. 2003 Dec;13 Suppl 1:I40-4. PubMed full text pdf Goldstein2005 Partial cardiac sympathetic denervation after bilateral thoracic sympathectomy in humans. Moak JP, Eldadah B, Holmes C, Pechnik S, Goldstein DS. Heart Rhythm. 2005 Jun;2(6):602-9. PubMed Bowers2004 Sympathetic innervation of white adipose tissue and its regulation of fat cell number. Robert R. Bowers, William T. L. Festuccia, C. Kay Song, Haifei Shi, Renato H. Migliorini, and Timothy J. Bartness Am J Physiol Regul Integr Comp Physiol 286: R1167–R1175, 2004; 10.1152/ajpregu.00558.2003. PubMed full text pdf Barnshad1998 Central nervous system origins of the sympathetic nervous system outflow to white adipose tissue. Bamshad M, Aoki VT, Adkison MG, Warren WS, and Bartness TJ. Am J Physiol. 1998 Jul;275(1 Pt 2):R291-9. PubMed full text pdf Kestenholz2002 Thoracic sympathectomy. Kestenholz PB, Weder W. Curr Probl Dermatol. 2002;30:64-76. y. PubMed Kopelman2000 The effect of upper dorsal thoracoscopic sympathectomy on the total amount of body perspiration. Kopelman D, Assalia A, Ehrenreich M, Ben-Amnon Y, Bahous H, Hashmonai M. Surg Today. 2000;30(12):1089-92. PubMed Goebel1983 Monckeberg's sclerosis after sympathetic denervation in diabetic and non-diabetic subjects. Goebel FD, Fuessl HS. Diabetologia. 1983 May;24(5):347-50. PubMed Elefteriou2005 Leptin regulation of bone resorption by the sympathetic nervous system and CART. Elefteriou F, Ahn JD, Takeda S, Starbuck M, Yang X, Liu X, Kondo H, Richards WG, Bannon TW, Noda M, Clement K, Vaisse C, Karsenty G. Nature. 2005 Mar 24;434(7032):514-20. PubMed full text pdf Cannon1949 The Super-Sensetivity of Denervated Stuctures. A law of denervation. Cannon, Walter B. MacMillan 1949 worldcat Hyndman1942 Sympathectomy of the upper extremity. Evidence that only the second dorsal ganglion need be removed for complete sympathectomy. Hyndman OR,Wolkin J Arch Surg. 1942 45:145–155 Gonzales2005 Long-term pulmonary function after thoracic sympathectomy. Ponce Gonzalez MA, Julia Serda G, Santana Rodriguez N, Rodriguez Suarez P, Perez Penate G, Freixinet Gilart J, Cabrera Navarro P. J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg. 2005 Jun;129(6):1379-82. PubMed full text pdf Togari2002 Adrenergic regulation of bone metabolism: possible involvement of sympathetic innervation of osteoblastic and osteoclastic cells. Togari, A. Microsc Res Tech. 2002 Jul 15;58(2):77-84. PubMed wiley Nakamura2002 Effects of Endoscopic Transthoracic Sympathicotomy on Hemodynamic and Neurohumoral Responses to Exercise in Humans Yukio Nakamura, MD; Manabu Fujimoto, MD; Yoshiki Nagata, MD; Ko-ichi Shiraishi, MD; Hisashi Yoshizawa, MD; Hiroshi Kida, MD; Yasushi Matsumoto, MD* Circ J2002; 66:357–361 PubMed Critchley2001 Neuroanatomical basis for first-and second-order representations of bodily states H. D. Critchley, C. J. Mathias and R. J. Dolan neuroscience • volume 4 no 2 • february 2001 PubMed full text pdf Gyftokostas1992 Telford's operation for primary palmar hyperhidrosis. Gyftokostas D, Koutsoumbelis C, Daskalakis E, Bouhoutsos J. Angiology. 1992 Apr;43(4):336-41. PubMed Papa1986 Cardiovascular changes after bilateral upper dorsal sympathectomy.Short- and long-term effects. Papa MZ, Bass A, Schneiderman J, Drori Y, Tucker E,Adar R Ann Surg 1986 204: 715–718 PubMed full text pdf Drott1994 Cardiac effects of endoscopic electrocautery of the upper thoracic sympathetic chain. Drott C, Claes G, Gothberg G, Paszkowski P. Eur J Surg Suppl. 1994;(572):65-70. PubMed Nakamura2005 Circ J. 2005 Sep;69(9):1079-83. Effect of endoscopic transthoracic sympathicotomy on plasma natriuretic peptide concentrations in humans. Nakamura Y, Yoshizawa H, Hirasawa M, Kida H, Matsumoto Y, Ueyama T. PubMed Merhi1997 Age-related changes in sympathetic modulation of sensory nerve activity in rat skin. Merhi M, Helme RD, Khalil Z. Inflamm Res. 1998 Jun;47(6):239-44. PubMed Khalil1997 Sympathetic modulation of sensory nerve activity with age: human and rodent skin models. Khalil Z, LeVasseur S, Merhi M, Helme RD. Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol. 1997 Nov;24(11):883-6. PubMed Sternberg2001 Neuroendocrine regulation of autoimmune/inflammatory disease. Sternberg EM J Endocrinol. 2001 Jun;169(3):429-35 PubMed full text pdf Coppack1994 In vivo regulation of lipolysis in humans Simon W. Coppack, Michael D. Jensen, and John M. Miles’ Journal of Lipid Research Volume 35, 1994 PubMed full text pdf Satcher2001 Overweight and Obesity Threaten U.S. Health Gains. Satcher D. www.surgeongeneral. gov/topics/obesity, 2001. FDA Bletsa2004 IL-1alpha and TNF-alpha Expression in Rat Periapical Lesions and Dental Pulp after Unilateral Sympathectomy Athanasia Bletsa, Karin Johanne Heyeraas, Sivakami Rethnam Haug, Ellen Berggreen Neuroimmunomodulation 2004;11:376-384 PubMed Karger Cherruau1999 Chemical sympathectomy impairs bone resorption in rats: a role for the sympathetic system on bone metabolism. Cherruau M, Facchinetti P, Baroukh B, Saffar JL. Bone. 1999 Nov;25(5):545-51. PubMed Sherman2001 Effect of chemical sympathectomy with 6-hydroxydopamine on osteoclast activity in the gerbilline middle ear bulla Sherman BE, Chole RA. Otol Neurotol. 2001 Mar;22(2):237-41. PubMed Simms2001 Are there persons who are obese, but metabolically healthy? Sims EA. Metabolism 50: 1499 –1504, 2001 PubMed Vague1980 Obesity and diabetes. Vague J, Vague P, Tramoni M, Vialettes B, and Mercier P. Acta Diabetol Lat 17: 87–99, 1980. PubMed Gasteyger2002 Metabolic impact of body fat distribution. Gasteyger C and Tremblay A. Endocrinol Invest 25: 876 – 883, 2002. PubMed Ledouxwebsite Ledoux website http://www.cns.nyu.edu/home/ledoux/research.htm Souza2005 Sympathetic denervation accelerates wound contraction but delays reepithelialization in rats. Souza BR, Cardoso JF, Amadeu TP, Desmouliere A, Costa AM. Wound Repair Regen. 2005 Sep-Oct;13(5):498-505. PubMed Haug2003 Sympathectomy causes increased root resorption after orthodontic tooth movement in rats: immunohistochemical study. Haug SR, Brudvik P, Fristad I, Heyeraas KJ. Cell Tissue Res. 2003 Aug;313(2):167-75. Epub 2003 Jul 8. PubMed OBRIST1965 HEART RATE DURING CONDITIONING IN HUMANS: EFFECTS OF UCS INTENSITY, VAGAL BLOCKADE, AND ADRENERGIC BLOCK OF VASOMOTOR ACTIVITY. P A OBRIST, D M WOOD, M PEREZ-REYES J Exp Psychol. 1965 Jul ;70:32-42 PubMed Mark2003 A leptin-sympathetic-leptin feedback loop: potential implications for regulation of arterial pressure and body fat. Mark AL, Rahmouni K, Correia M, Haynes WG. Acta Physiol Scand. 2003 Mar;177(3):345-9. PubMed Abrahama2001 Infra-stellate upper thoracic sympathectomy results in a relative bradycardia during exercise, irrespective of the operated side P. Abrahama, J. Picquetb, S. Bickerta, X. Paponb, Y. Joussetb, J.L. Saumeta, B. Enonb Eur J Cardiothorac Surg 2001;20:1095-1100 Euro Journal Cardio Thoracic Surgery Fischel2003 Microinvasive resectional sympathectomy using the harmonic scalpel. A more effective procedure with fewer side effects for treating essential hyperhidrosis of the hands, face or axillae. Fischel R, Cooper M, Kramer D. Clin Auton Res. 2003 Dec;13 Suppl 1:I66-70. PubMed Imai2002 Neuronal regulation of bone metabolism and anabolism: calcitonin gene-related peptide-, substance P-, and tyrosine hydroxylase-containing nerves and the bone. Imai S, Matsusue Y. Microsc Res Tech. 2002 Jul 15;58(2):61-9. PubMed Elefteriou2004 Serum leptin level is a regulator of bone mass. Elefteriou F, Takeda S, Ebihara K, Magre J, Patano N, Kim CA, Ogawa Y, Liu X, Ware SM, Craigen WJ, Robert JJ, Vinson C, Nakao K, Capeau J, Karsenty G. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2004 Mar 2;101(9):3258-63. Epub 2004 Feb 20. PubMed full text pdf full text html Freeman1955 Sympathectomy in Circulatory Disturbances of the Extremities Norman E. Freeman, M. D. SURGERY IN WORLD WAR II -VASCULAR SURGERY OFFICE OF THE SURGEON GENERAL -DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY -WASHINGTON, D. C., 1955 Full text html Takeda2002 Leptin regulates bone formation via the sympathetic nervous system. Takeda S, Elefteriou F, Levasseur R, Liu X, Zhao L, Parker KL, Armstrong D, Ducy P, Karsenty G. Cell. 2002 Nov 1;111(3):305-17. PubMed full text pdf full text html Kawamata2004 Endoscopic thoracic sympathectomy suppresses baroreflex control of heart rate in patients with essential hyperhidrosis. Kawamata YT, Kawamata T, Omote K, Homma E, Hanzawa T, Kaneko T, Namiki A. Anesth Analg. 2004 Jan;98(1):37-9 PubMed full text pdf Critchley2002 Fear conditioning in humans: the influence of awareness and autonomic arousal on functional neuroanatomy. Critchley HD, Mathias CJ, Dolan RJ. Neuron. 2002 Feb 14;33(4):653-63. PubMed full text pdf full text html Elenkov2000 The sympathetic nerve--an integrative interface between two supersystems: the brain and the immune system. Elenkov IJ, Wilder RL, Chrousos GP, Vizi ES. Pharmacol Rev. 2000 Dec;52(4):595-638. PubMed full text pdf full text html Katayama2006 Signals from the sympathetic nervous system regulate hematopoietic stem cell egress from bone marrow. Katayama Y, Battista M, Kao WM, Hidalgo A, Peired AJ, Thomas SA, Frenette PS. Cell. 2006 Jan 27;124(2):253-5. PubMed full text pdf full text html Kenney PHYSIOLOGICAL RESPONSES TO THE THERMAL ENVIRONMENT W. Larry Kenney Full text HTML Small2003 The posterior cingulate and medial prefrontal cortex mediate the anticipatory allocation of spatial attention D.M. Small D.R. Gitelman M.D. Gregory A.C. Nobre, T.B. Parrish and M-M. Mesulama NeuroImage 18 (2003) 633– 641 PubMed full text pdf full text html young2005 Sympathetic nervous system activity in rat thyroid: potential role in goitrogenesis. Young JB, Burgi-Saville ME, Burgi U, Landsberg L. Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab. 2005 May;288(5):E861-7. Epub 2004 Dec 7. PubMed full text pdf Bush2000 Cognitive and emotional influences in anterior cingulate cortex. Bush G, Luu P, Posner MI. Trends Cogn Sci. 2000 Jun;4(6):215-222. PubMed Pohjavaara2004 Social phobia: aetiology, course and treatment with endoscopic sympathetic block (ESB) Päivi Pohjavaara Academic Dissertation to be presented with the assent of the Faculty of Medicine, University of Oulu, for public discussion in the Väinö Pääkkönen Hall of the Department of Psychiatry, on December 3rd, 2004, at 12 noon. full text pdf TRAYHURN1993 Brown adipose tissue: from thermal physiology to bioenergetics PAUL TRAYHURN J. Biosci., Vol. 18, Number 2, June 1993, pp 161-173 Full text pdf full text html CABANAC1979 NATURAL SELECTIVE COOLING OF THE HUMAN BRAIN: EVIDENCE OF ITS OCCURRENCE AND MAGNITUDE BY M. CABANAC AND M. CAPUTA J. Physiol. (1979),p6,p. 255-264 255 PubMed full text pdf Nagasaka1998 Selective brain cooling in hyperthermia: the mechanisms and medical implications. Nagasaka T, Brinnel H, Hales JR, Ogawa T. Med Hypotheses. 1998 Mar;50(3):203-11. PubMed full text pdf Cabanac1993 Selective brain cooling in humans: "fancy" or fact? Cabanac The FASEB Journal, Vol 7, 1143-1146, Copyright © 1993 by The Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology PubMed full text pdf Mailis2003 Sympathectomy for neuropathic pain. Mailis A, Furlan A. Cochrane Database Syst Rev. 2003;(2):CD002918. PubMed full text pdf Niinai2004 Severe pompholyx following endoscopic thoracic sympathectomy for palmar hyperhidrosis Hiroshi Niinai, Masashi Kawamoto and Osafumi Yuge Interactive Cardiovascular and Thoracic Surgery 3:593-595(2004) ctsnet Berntson1991 Autonomic determinism: the modes of autonomic control, the doctrine of autonomic space, and the laws of autonomic constraint. Berntson GG, Cacioppo JT, Quigley KS. Psychol Rev. 1991 Oct;98(4):459-87. PubMed full text pdf Diederichs1991 The sympathetic role as an antagonist of erection. Diederichs W, Stief CG, Benard F, Bosch R, Lue TF, Tanagho EA. Urol Res. 1991;19(2):123-6. PubMed Root1947 THE MEDIATION OF FELINE ERECTION THROUGH SYMPATHETIC PATHWAYS WITH SOME REMARKS ON SEXUAL BEHAVIOR AFTER DEAFFERENTATION OF THE GENITALIA Walter S. Root and Philip Bard Am J Physiol 151: 80-90, 1947; 0002-9513/47 $5.00 Am J Physiol -- Legacy Content, Vol. 151, Issue 1, 80-90, October 31, 1947 AJP ReisfeldSiteFAQ Rafael Reisfeld Website FAQ Wylie International Society for Sexual Medicine Kevan Wylie Blog Entry Blog Vatner1985 Mechanisms of supersensitivity to sympathomimetic amines in the chronically denervated heart of the conscious dog. Vatner DE, Lavallee M, Amano J, Finizola A, Homcy CJ, Vatner SF. Circ Res. 1985 Jul;57(1):55-64. PubMed Trayhurn1998 Regulation of leptin production: a dominant role for the sympathetic nervous system? Trayhurn P, Duncan JS, Hoggard N, Rayner DV. Proc Nutr Soc. 1998 Aug;57(3):413-9. PubMed full text pdf Skarphedinsson1997 Sympathetic nerve traffic correlates with the release of nitric oxide in humans: implications for blood pressure control Jon 0. Skarphedinsson, Mikael Elam, Lennart Jungersten and B. Gunnar Wallin Journal of Physiology (1997), 501.3, pp.671-675 PubMed full text pdf Clifford2002 Attenuated sympathetic vasoconstriction in contracting muscles: just say NO. Clifford PS, Buckwalter JB, Hamann JJ. J Physiol. 2002 Apr 1;540(Pt 1):377-86. PubMed full text pdf Noppen1996 Thoracoscopic sympathicolysis for essential hyperhidrosis: effects on pulmonary function. Noppen M, Vincken W. Eur Respir J. 1996 Aug;9(8):1660-4. PubMed full text pdf Hirashita1992 Blood flow through the ophthalmic veins during exercise in humans. Hirashita M, Shido O, Tanabe M. Eur J Appl Physiol Occup Physiol. 1992;64(1):92-7. PubMed Kondo2003 In vivo stimulation of sympathetic nervous system modulates osteoblastic activity in mouse calvaria. Kondo A, Togari A. Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab. 2003 Sep;285(3):E661-7. PubMed full text pdf Tourtelette2004 Immediate early gene function in the nervous system Warren G. Tourtellotte, MD, PhD Assistant Professor Pathology, Neurology and Neuroscience Northwestern University website Bracha2006 A surgical treatment for anxiety-triggered palmar hyperhidrosis is not unlike treating tearfulness in major depression by servering the nerves to the lacrimal glands. Bracha HS, Lenze SM, Chung MT Br J Dermatology 2006 Dec;155(6):1299-300. PubMed Noppen1997 Partial pulmonary sympathetic denervation by thoracoscopic D2-D3 sympathicolysis for essential hyperhidrosis: effect on the pulmonary diffusion capacity. Noppen MM,Vincken WG. Respir Med. 1997 Oct;91(9):537-45. PubMed Gisolfi1984 Temperature regulation during exercise: old concepts, new ideas. Gisolfi CV, Wenger CB. Exerc Sport Sci Rev. 1984;12:339-72. PubMed Tourtellotte Warren G. Tourtellotte M.D., Ph.D., Assistant Professor Pathology and Neurology Northwestern Univeristy website Landsberg1984 The role of the sympathoadrenal system in modulating energy expenditure. Landsberg L,Young JB. Clin Endocrinol Metab. 1984 Nov;13(3):475-99. PubMed Sartori1999 Effects of Sympathectomy and Nitric Oxide Synthase Inhibition on Vascular Actions of Insulin in Humans Claudio Sartori; Lionel Trueb; Pascal Nicod; Urs Scherrer Hypertension. 1999;34:586-589. PubMed Heart Association full text PDF Longmire2006 An electrophysiological approach to the evaluation of regional sympathetic dysfunction: a proposed classification. Longmire DR. Pain Physician. 2006 Jan;9(1):69-82. PubMed full text pdf Lin2001 Lin-Telaranta classification: the importance of different procedures for different indications in sympathetic surgery. Lin CC, Telaranta T. Ann Chir Gynaecol. 2001;90(3):161-6. PubMed Abraham2002 Holter changes resulting from right-sided and bilateral infrastellate upper thoracic sympathectomy. Abraham P, Berthelot J, Victor J, Saumet JL, Picquet J, Enon B Ann Thorac Surg. 2002 Dec;74(6):2076-81. PubMed Sihoe2005 Incidence of chest wall paresthesia after needlescopic video-assisted thoracic surgery for palmar hyperhidrosis. Sihoe AD, Cheung CS, Lai HK, Lee TW, Thung KH, Yim AP. Eur J Cardiothorac Surg. 2005 Feb;27(2):313-9. PubMed Furlan2000 Are we paying a high price for surgical sympathectomy? A systematic literature review of late complications. Furlan AD, Mailis A, Papagapiou M. J Pain. 2000 Winter;1(4):245-57. PubMed CTSNet thread Aring2005 Evaluation and prevention of diabetic neuropathy. Aring AM, Jones DE, Falko JM. Am Fam Physician. 2005 Jun 1;71(11):2123-8. PubMed full text html Carroll2001 The Autonomic Nervous System: Barometer of Emotional Intensity and Internal Conflict Roz Carroll, MA Thinking Through the Body A lecture given for Confer, 27th March, 2001 The material for this lecture is part of a six evening seminar ‘The New Anatomy: Exploring the Mind in the Body’ run at Chiron February-March 2001. Thinking Through the Body website Lowe2005 Cold sensitivity as a new side effect after sympathicotomy for hyperhidrosis. Lowe EG, Allmendinger PD, Lowe R. Ann Thorac Surg. 2005 Dec;80(6):2356-8 PubMed NielsonSite Nielson website "side effects" page. Nielson website Teleranta2003 Psychoneurological applications of endoscopic sympathetic blocks (ESB). Telaranta T. Clin Auton Res. 2003 Dec;13 Suppl 1:I20-1; discussion I21. PubMed MalekmehrSite Malekmehr website Freeman1997 Does the chronic fatigue syndrome involve the autonomic nervous system? Am J Med. 1997 Apr;102(4):357-64. Freeman R, Komaroff AL. PubMed Kargar2006 Thoracic Sympathectomy In Social Phobia: A Pilot Study Saeed Kargar, M.D., Mojtaba Yasini, M.D., Vida Ayatollahi, M.D. The Internet Journal of Surgery TM ISSN: 1528-8242 Internet Journal of Surgery